


Зверь

by vlad_chatsky



Series: #VTMtober2020 [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Beast in a Mirror, Canon-Typical Violence, French Characters, Gen, Strong Female Characters, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: У Кларисс много работы.У Зверя в отражении ее зеркала тоже.
Series: #VTMtober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968049





	Зверь

Кларисс медленно провела рукой по раме зеркала. Это было единственное зеркало в той части ее дома, что не относилась к работе. Здесь она проводила гораздо меньше времени: дел было невпроворот, а спать — большая роскошь в ее нынешнем положении.

Из гладкой и идеально-чистой поверхности зеркала на нее смотрел Зверь.

Она давно с ним свыклась: он стал ее частью, ее вторым Я, не очень привлекательным внешне, но таким соблазнительным внутренне.

Она сделала глубокий вдох.

Ей уже давным давно не нужно дышать: так давно, что она уже начинала считать этот процесс глупым и неинтересным, но иногда им со Зверем хотелось изобразить из себя людей.

Вряд ли люди могут лепить из своей или чужой плоти, но, право слово, кому это важно, верно?

Выдох получился неестественно долгим и почти что томным.

В ее убежище играла негромкая музыка, доносившаяся из рабочего кабинета: ей всегда нравился джаз. За ним обычно не слышно, как сородичи воют от ужаса, как побитые щенки.

Кровавая охота? Чушь. Есть вещи пострашнее. Это знают те, кто хотя бы раз видел ее Убежище дальше приветливой и уютной гостиной.

Она прошла в рабочий кабинет неспешным шагом, почти что попадая в ритм незатейливой песни.

Живой-не-живой труп все так же покорно ждал ее там, где она его оставила: носферату, в ужасе раскачивающийся по мере сил на стуле, с таким трудом старался не смотреть на огонь, заботливо оставленный ею в комнате. Зеркала, полностью покрывающие стены и потолок комнаты, идеально отражали и дублировали пугающее явление.

А еще они идеально демонстрировали Зверя.

Это было лучшей частью в ее работе — да и, пожалуй, жизни.

Когда Зверь смотрит на тебя голодным взглядом из каждого зеркала, ты думаешь, что сходишь с ума. Но когда вы с Ним работаете в паре, это выливается в сущее удовольствие.

Она со смешком прошла глубже, пнула ножку стула, привлекая внимание носферату.

Тот вздрогнул, поднял взгляд — и поймал сотни Зверей в глубине зеркальных коридоров.

Кларисс улыбнулась — и Зверь оскалился в ответ.

Рука сама потянулась к играющему радио — она повысила громкость как раз тогда, когда по всему Убежищу раздался крик.


End file.
